"MLP-E-Girls Howcast Burlesque idea 1"
This here's a preview of MLP-Howcast burlesque idea 1, enjoy Transcript Sunset Shimmer: How to do reveal and peel techniques in burlesque. So I and Rarity Rarity: Hello, darlings! Sunset shimmer: Here are going to demonstrate a reveal and peel technique where you're playing with the audience, tantalizing them at the last minute, you peel. So you're doing this in a playful way, having fun with it, smiling, and flirting with the audience. So we're going to start with our gloves, so we're going to use our right hands, nice and slow, we're going to start the peel. Right, we're showing the glove, we're showing our hands, slowly taking it off, playing, playing, playing, throwing our glove, revealing our hands. Good, then we're going to do the same thing with our other hand. Nice and slow we peel off the glove ... playing, flirting, taking it off, good, playing with the glove, throwing it, revealing our hands. Now, it gets good. Now we're going to slowly play with our feathers, take the little Velcro, Velcro is your best friend. Reveal up tease, and play, and maybe do it to the other side, the same thing, reveal, and cover-up, and play, same thing. Good. And now this time you want to face the audience and take the whole thing off, so they get excited, maybe shake it around, then play and turn back around, and then, you might expose, and then that is your reveal. So that is your reveal and peel, so you are playing and flirting with the audience. You are showing the glove, you were taking the glove off; you're playing, revealing your hand. You are showing your leg line, covering, playing, the same thing to the other leg, and then you reveal everything, okay? So we're going to do it again, from the beginning. So Velcro is your best friend. With your Velcro, that's the best way for you. So we're going to take it back from the beginning. Our gloves are going on, and our feathers are back on. So, we start with the glove. We show our hands, and we slowly take off our glove, revealing and peeling, and then we toss the glove and show our hands. Good. We do the same thing with our other hands, slowly peeling the glove off, flirting, smiling, winking, tossing and revealing our hands. Now, we are going to go to our feathers. We are going to slowly peel off, using the Velcro, revealing and teasing, revealing and teasing, and then we're going to go to the other leg, the same thing, revealing and teasing, good. And then from there, we may be just going to the audience, show our feathers a little bit, tease tease tease, take off the Velcro, show what you just revealed, nice and quickly to the audience, and then you're done. That is your reveal and peel techniques in burlesque. Category:YTV Category:Hasbro Category:MLP-E-Girls Category:Equestria Girls Category:Cookie jar Category:Shout! factory Category:New animated series Category:Dancing girls